


Wildest Dreams

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), but not really anything bad, i wouldn't call it nsfw work but it's a bit saucy y'know, it's just a dream, lance is havin some saucy dreams, like bare chests and shit, they are pining idiots but this is mostly from Lance's perspective, this is kinda quick and i don't know why i wrote it but anyways, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: “Lance is dreaming. He’s unaware of it, of course, but Lance is dreaming. It’s a different dream than most nights. Usually, his dreams are less dreams than nightmares, all his insecurities clawing at him in an unconscious form. Not tonight. - If he can’t admit to himself that he’s gay for Keith, maybe the stars will convince him.”Or, Lance has a strange dream that makes him think a little bit harder (hah) about his teammate.





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ((yes the titles is taylor swift reference ajshfj))
> 
> there isn't any actual smut lmao

Lance is dreaming. He's unaware of it, of course, but Lance is dreaming. It's a different dream than most nights. Usually, his dreams are less dreams than nightmares, all his insecurities clawing at him in an unconscious form. Not tonight. 

It starts off just soft, pastel colours, but then a figure comes into the shot. Feet appear, the bottom of the figure. Sleek black high heels fit the feet perfectly. Legs. Lean, pale legs come into Lance's view, and the mood changes. The legs move into a squat, showing off a glorious ass. Lacy black lingerie clings to it, showing off the curve. Unconsciously, Lance gulps. The view pans further upwards, showing more pale pink skin. Small cotton-candy pink nipples come into view as well as a firm, toned chest. Gloved hands and slim, fit arms slip up and down the body, caressing it, displaying it. The gloves are familiar but Lance is to distracted to place them. The bottom strands of long, dark hair hang over small shoulders. Lance still can't see a face. 

The body stands up from the squatting position, and a pole appears. Legs wrap around the pole, leaning back and dropping low. Lance is getting hotter by the minute, sweating under the sheets. A front view showing off the inner thighs makes Lance's heart miss a beat. He doesn't miss the bulge in the fancy undergarment. Suddenly, the shot is moving upwards again, and Lance almost misses the legs. A face appears, a familiar one. A gloved hand runs through the recognizable hair. Somehow, the mullet only makes the action hotter, despite the person it's attached to. The person makes it hotter too, and Lance's heart thuds even louder when he sees Keith's face. Keith. 

His face is flushed, head thrown back at an erotic angle. Breathing hard, panting, moans. He runs a hand back down his front, stopping just before the top of the dressy lace there. He fingers the material, playing with it, before unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor. Tight panties are the only thing left on Keith's body, save the gloves. He smirks as he rolls his body along the pole. A succession of various moves pass and Keith is squatting again. The image of Keith's tongue lolling out of his mouth leaving a trail of drool on his chin makes Lance sweat. The blood tinting his cheeks soon rushes to a lower part of his anatomy. Keith's hands slip into the back of the panties, fiddling with the waistband. The tease slowly retracts his hands, letting them glide along his chest. One hand teases on of his nipples, and Lance relishes in the sound that comes out of Keith's mouth. The dream continues and Keith's hands are back down near his hips. He slowly starts tugging at the underwear, moving them down at an painfully slow pace. Just as the material starts to slip down Keith's legs, Lance's eyes fly open. He sits up in bed, dream still fresh in his mind.

 _"What. The. Fuck."_ He whispers to himself. Why did he have such a weird dream? Why did he like it? His mind wanders back to the content of the dream, and he's reminded of the part of him between his legs seeking attention. Lance flushes, suddenly glad he didn't call out when he woke up. Whatever. He'll just hit the showers before the others got there.

In the showers, he's relieved to find that no one else is there. This way, he can spend as much time as he likes, getting rid of some of the 'tension' from earlier that morning. By the end of the shower, Lance is even more embarrassed than before. How will he face the rest of his team? How will he face Keith? Oh god, he'll never be able to look at Keith again without seeing the version of him from his dream. What would he say if he knew Lance got off to that? Lance shakes his head. He can't think about this now. Instead he goes to the kitchen to find some food. 

There's no one in the kitchen either, so Lance just grabs himself some goo and sits at the table. He tries not too think to hard, but he can't help the thoughts swirling around in his head. Why was he dreaming about that? Why Keith? Okay, so Lance had been noticing Keith for a while now, but who says he can't appreciate someone's good looks? Lance had to give it to Keith, for someone who spends so little time on his appearance, he looks good. Lance flushes with irritation. No. Mullet-Man Keith is not cute. There was no way Lance could ever find him attractive. Right? Lance groans into his hands. 

"What a fucking awful dream!" He exclaims, stabbing at the goo in his bowl. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" This comes from Shiro, who's standing in the doorway. Lance jerks out of his slouch, blushing furiously. 

" _N-no!_ Sorry, I didn't think you'd hear that." 

"Hear what?" Pidge asks, coming through the door with Hunk at their heels. 

"Nothing!" Lance squeaks. He ignores the stern look from Shiro. "How was your sleep?" He gets a grumble from Pidge in response. Hunk laughs. 

"What are we laughing about?" Keith comes into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. The others just shake their heads to show he didn't miss anything important. Lance tries to ignore Shiro's eyes watching him. It's nearly impossible.

 _"Lance-"_ Shiro is cut off by Lance abruptly standing up. 

"I think I'm done! I'll see you all at training." False excitement drips from his voice.

"Lance listen to me for a moment." Lance freezes. Shiro's disapproving dad voice makes the others looks up. "It's normal to get bad dreams sometimes. If you ever need someone to talk to we're all willing to help." Lance's gaze flits over the others. Most of them look concerned, Keith looking like he wants to tease Lance but also like he's slightly worried. Lance isn't sure which is better. Looking away, he talks over the other's surprised statements. 

"It wasn't a nightmare!"

"Lance, there's nothing to be ashamed about. We won't tease you." Lance ignores the look Shiro shoots at Keith, and groans.

"No! You're not listening to me! It wasn't a nightmare at all! Stop assuming things!" Lance doesn't know why he's getting so worked up, it'd probably be better if they thought it was a nightmare anyways. Backing away from the table, Lance turns and stalks out of the room, leaving his forgotten bowl of food goo behind.

Training went as well as it could have. Tense, but no one brought up the earlier conversation. Lance is thankful for that, but he still sees the others giving him concerned glances out of the corner of his eye. If only they knew what it was actually all about. What would they think then? Lance doesn't want to think about it. When they finish, he leaves before Shiro can give him a lecture on the well-being of the team. Lance doesn't go back to his room right away, instead heading to the observatory. If he can't admit to himself that he's gay for Keith, maybe the stars will convince him. 

He reaches the observatory, and is please to find it empty. He takes a seat on the floor leaning against the wall and settles down. Looking at the stars out of the castle, Lance is struck with a wave of awe and homesickness. He tries to shake off the feeling, but the only other thing he can think of is his dream. Maybe it was just hormones? Yeah, right. If it were just hormones, it could have just been Allura or another chick. So what if it meant something? Lance didn't really want to think about that. Sure, Keith was attractive, but there was nothing nice about him! He was mean and selfish! ...Right? In all honesty, Lance can't think of one selfish thing Keith did. Even the entire rivalry thing had been Lance's doing! Keith had also been the one to save him from the airlock. Lance thinks back to that day and how his heart wouldn't calm down for hours after he had grabbed Keith's hand. At the time he had tried to play it off as nerves from the near death experience, but even that couldn't explain the way his hand tingled for so long afterwards. What does this mean? Lance asks himself this once again. There's no possible way he has feelings for Keith, is there? Footsteps leading into the room broke him out of his trance.

"Lance my boy! What are you doing here?" Coran's chipper voice made Lance perk up a bit. Coran walks over to Lance, taking a seat next to him. 

"Not much. Just looking at the stars." 

"They are beautiful, aren't they." The older Altean man gets a far away look in his eye.

"Yeah." After a pause Lance decides he's going to ask Coran for help."Coran, did they have- did they have romance in Altea?"

"Romance? Is that a fighting style?" The old man seems so earnest it makes Lance burst out laughing. 

"No, no. It's like- It's love. When people like each other very much y'know?"

"Oh! I see. Yes, we did have something like that, then. Do you perhaps have these feelings for someone?" Lance blushes and looks at the ground. 

"Uh, maybe? I-I'm really not sure." He hangs his head in defeat. Seeing Coran's imploring look he continues to explain. "I mean- I really like them but they also infuriate me. It's hard though, I can't think of anything they've done that's mean. Well, they do argue with me, but it's all in good fun, isn't it? Oh god, they probably hate me. I don't want to mess it up. But they're really beautiful, y'know? And they do so many cool things!" Lance pauses to sigh. "I have it bad, don't I." Coran chuckles. 

"You know, I was much like you when I was younger. Crushes can be very tricky. Sometimes they even turn into love." Coran looks back out the castle window, sighing. Lance wants to ask him about it, but he keeps his mouth shut. 

"It doesn't always work out, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Lance smiles weakly. 

"Yeah, maybe. I just- I wouldn't want it to wreck the team." Lance scratches at his neck awkwardly.

"If it is who I think it is, I think they share your feelings." Lance looks up in surprise.

"What- who do you think it is?!"

"Oh my boy, your feelings aren't that hard to figure out. But please take my advice. It's better to end up with an unsatisfactory answer than no answer at all." Once again Lance is forced to think about what could be behind Coran's words. He just nods dumbly. Maybe he will try to talk to Keith. 

"Well then! I'm going to go run some of the castles diagnostics! Good luck, young paladin!" Coran says, standing up quickly and brushing himself off.

"Yeah. Thanks, Coran." 

"Anytime, my boy." Lance can't help but smile as he watches Coran leave. 

 

Later, in the common room, Lance is hanging out with a few of the paladins. Shiro is making battle plans with Allura, so the other paladins are making small talk in the lounge. 

"You know, earlier this morning, I was talking to Coran." He pauses to see if anyone is listening to him. He tries to ignore how Keith is listening intensely without looking directly at Lance. The others seem slightly bored.

"Yeah?" Hunk asks, humoring him.

"Yeah. So I was talking to him, and I asked him about romance and he said 'romance? Is that a fighting style?'" Lance exclaims, waving his arms around excitedly. The others all crack up, including Keith.

"I bet Keith doesn't know either!" Lance says, pointing dramatically at the dark haired boy. 

"What? Of course I do! More like you wouldn't because you were the one asking him about it!" Lance's jaw drops. Of course he knows what it is!

"Yeah Lance, why were you asking about that?" Pidge pipes up, shooting him a sly look. Lance flushes, his face turning a bright shade of red. 

"No reason!" Lance glances at Keith, who is peering at him in an inquisitive manner. 

"Suuuuuure." Hunk sing-songs. 

"Looks like our casanova needs someone else's love advice! But seriously, Coran?!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that Coran gave me plenty of good advice!" Lance tries to act serious, but he can't help the grin creeping onto his face. 

"So you admit that you were looking for love advice!" The grin disappears, and lance's blush flares up again. Why did Pidge have to ask so many questions?

"Shut up! It's not important!"

"Of course it is! My baby boy is in love!" Hunk wipes away a (fake? real? who knows) tear and pulls Lance into a fond hug. 

"Ugh! Hunk!" Lance whines, trying to free himself from Hunk's grasp. Lance stops struggling for a moment to see Keith giggling. How is it possible for him to be so cute? He doesn't miss the knowing look Pidge sends his way. Finally, Lance wrestles his way out of Hunk's arms, and announces his departure. 

"I'm leaving because you meanies won't take me seriously!" Lance promptly runs out the door. Walking down the halls he wonders if maybe there is the possibility that Keith likes him back. No way, right? They always fight- even if Lance never means it- Keith probably hates him. After a while, Lance finds himself back at the observatory. He seems to spend a lot of his time there, especially when he needs to think. Unfortunately, he is interrupted once again. 

"Oh." Keith walks into the room, and walks over to where Lance is sitting. Without hesitation he takes up the spot Coran had sat in earlier. 

"Uh. S'there a reason you're here or....?" Lance asks, eyebrows crumpling in confusion. Keith just hums. 

"Uh, I'm sorry in advance?" Keith says, but it sounds more like a question. Lance doesn't have time to question what it means before Keith is leaning towards him. 

Lips. Against his. Taking a moment to register that Keith is kissing him, Lance falters before kissing back feverishly. He tilts his head to the side, melting into the kiss. Something in his heart stirs at the sounds Keith is making and he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Keith doesn't miss the hint, his hands roaming down Lance's sides, pressing them closer together. Lance puts his arms around Keith's neck pulling him in. It's hard to breathe, but Lance doesn't want to stop. Is this a dream? Maybe, but who cares. Doesn't mean he can't enjoy it. He feels Keith's hands run down his back, coming to rest on his ass. Lance arches his back and moans into the kiss, and Keith groans. Panting, they finally pull away. Lance gazes up at Keith with lustful eyes. 

"So...?" Keith starts, startling Lance. Lance self consciously slaps a hand over his mouth. 

"Thought it was another dream." He mumbles from beneath his hand. 

"Another? What was the first one like?" Lance turns cherry red, and shakes his head.

"Nothing." 

"It obviously wasn't nothing." Keith states with a roll of his eyes. 

"I'm not telling!" Lance shoots back, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"If you don't tell me I'll break up with you!" Keith says teasingly, but it makes Lance's heart skip a beat.

"We're dating?" 

"Uh, I mean- If you want to?" Keith asks, his previously confident demeanor gone and replaced with a shy smile.

"Hell yeah. Is that even a question?" 

"Good, because I like you a lot." Lance's ears light up and he looks off to the side to hide it.

"I-I like you a lot too." Keith pulls him back into a kiss.

"But seriously, are you gonna tell me what the dream was all about?"

"Or... I could just keep you guessing." Lance smirks at Keith's pout. Keith settles back against the wall, his side pressed against Lance. Lance shifts so he can wrap his arm around the shorter boy. He pulls him closer and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

"I really like you, you know." Keith huffs a laugh, and snuggles closer to Lance.

"I really like you too, you ass." Lance lets out an indignant squawk as Keith gives him a jab in the stomach.

"Hey!" Lance protests, but he can’t keep the affectionate tone out of his voice. 

"It's true!" Keith laughs while Lance pouts, sticking out his bottom lip. Keith just laughs harder at his comical display and peppers Lance's face with kisses. 

They fall asleep watching the stars, while cuddled up on the observatory floor.


End file.
